Breathe Life Into Me
by Broken Blades-13
Summary: When the Dark Lord threatens Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, Dumbledore advises a plan to make sure they're safe, but little did he know, he was awakening Harry's feelings...but are they of hate? Soon to be Drarry, rated M for a reason!
1. Dumbledore's Proposition

**A/N: My friend Electra Vu gave me this prompt, and I wish you guys could go check her out, but her family is hardcore Mormons, and when they found out she wrote Destiel (Dean Winchester/Castiel Novak), they flipped and she had to delete all of her files, and was put on immense watch. She can't even use her computer without it being monitored, so you guys unfortunately can't read her truly amazing works, but it took me a while to actually come up with a plot line for this, so I hope it's good. I'm probably goig to update once a week, or so, just to make sure that I give myself good leeway, because lately, my asthma has been killing me, and things at hoime have gotten a bit worse, and everyone wonders how I get have of my medical issues: HELLO STRESS. If I don't post, please forgive me, I will try though!**

**This is set around Order of the Pheonix and Half-blood Prince. It's a bit OOC but definitely more like Malfoy than when I do Dramiones... XD**

**Enjoy what I have so far, and please review!**

**"**Potter?! Why him?!"

Dumbledore's soft, yet authoritative voice came through, trying to calm the fiesty Slytherin, who was turning so red with anger, he could put a Weasley to shame. "Mr. Malfoy, it's for your own safety. Both of your own safety. You both are under the attack of Voldemort, and it will be easier for a guard to...well guard you both, if you two are in a private room, together."

Malfoy unclenched his fists. "I have no choice in this matter, do I? I bet Saint Potter has already agreed to it."

Dumbledore nodded, sighing. "Who knows? You guys may actually have something in common"

Malfoy hissed, shaking his head. "I doubt it, old man. Whatever."

Dumbledore watched as the Slytherin Sex God pratically ran out of his office, sighing as he watched. Something will happen with them, he could feel it...

A/N: I know this is a real short chapter, but I was hoping to have the second chapter up as soon as next week. Tell me if you want to read more!~Broken Blades-13


	2. Making Friend's Angered and Calm

**A/n: Hey guys, chapter two is now here!Took some time. but yeah. I'm thinking smut in the next few chapters or so, but I'mnot sure yet. I thought for right now, it'd be fun to see their best friends side... It's a bit OOC, but so much fun. If you guys would like, you guys can comment and ask for a story with a prompt,. and I'll try my best! But until then, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

To say that Malfoy was pissed was an understatement, and unfortunately, his friend Blaise Zabini had become the person of interest to target, especially when he said maybe Dumbledore was right, that this would protect them both.

"Shut the hell up, Zabini. What, taking that crackpot's and Saint Potter's side? What kind of friend are you?!"

Zabini sighed, grabbing Malfoy's shoulders roughly, causing him to flinch at the contact. "I'm a friend who's caring enough to hope you take this offer, so you aren't going off and getting killed by that bastard, okay? Just try and see that there is a reason for why Dumbledore is doing this, even though it's affecting your 'I hate Potter because he's more famous than me' reputation. Draco, I need you to realize, now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is after you, you may possibly die, and as your friend, I will support Dumbledore's decision, so you don't die, understand?"

Malfoy shrugged him off, beginning to throw his stuff back into his trunk, sighing. "I guess I can try to see the good, but the first time Potter calls me ferret, he'll be flying through the wall with a thousand hexes on him."

Zabini laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a Slytherin."

Malfoy smirked, placing the rest of his stuff in, laying his broom, a new Firebolt, on top, closing it and latching it. He stood to his full height, standing straight like his father taught him, and held out his hand to Zabini. "I guess I'll be seeing when I can. I have no idea what Dumbledore even has planned with all this."

Zabini grasped his hand. "Remember, mate, try to see the good in all of this, and try. We'll see each other soon, promise."

Malfoy grabbed his wand from his nightstand, and grabbed his trunk, rolling it out, not knowing what to expect...but Zabini was wrong, there was no good in all of this. Potter and him had been enemies since day one, and it's not like he could easily forget that. Not now, not ever.

* * *

"So wait, you're leaving OUR dorm, to go bunk with that ferret prat, because DUMBLEDORE wants you to?!"

Harry looked up at his friend, seeing how Ron's face was beginning to get red, beginning to match his hair. Ron had grown well, and now him and Hermione were pratically dating, but they would never wake to the realization, ever. His kind blue eyes, had flared in his anger, making him look like an angered leprechaun... No offense to the leprechauns.

"Ron, I guess if it's important to him, I can try. That's all he asks of me. I think it's because Voldemort only fears Dumbledore, and according to him, he'll have to get through him and Snape before getting to our new dorm. Malfoy's being targeted because of his dumbass father, and I'm the Boy Who Lived. We're both targets waiting for him to strike us down with signs reading, 'Herer we are, come and get us.'"

"That makes me feel SSSSSSSSSSSOOO much better," Ron hissed out sarcastically, and kicked the trunk that Harry was filling.

Harry raised an eyebrow, before placoing the rest of his stuff into his trunk. "Jeez, go take your anger out on sex with Hermione, and leave my shit out of this, Ron. I already agreed, there's no getting out of it now, so you're just going to have to deal with it!"

Ron hissed at his comment, but went to lay on his bed, turning from him. Harry grabbed his wand, and his trunk, running out of the dorms and commons, so he didn't have to hear anymore comments. He was done with people trying to control him, and he swore that if Malfoy said one thing wrong, he didn't think that he'd be able to refrain from hexing him with the anger coursing through him.

This was going to be fun...

**A/N: What did you guys think? I liked it... and I will try and post soon. XD Review please...we've got cookies... ~Broken Blades-13**


	3. Your room, boys!

**A/N: hey! I felt exceptionally creative today, so I was able to whip out another chapter. In this chapter, Harry's feelings have awakened, but I think he doesn't know what he's dealig with...what either are dealing with. I have made another account on , under the same name with no spaces, if you guys like KPOP, come check me out. i will be posting a new story there to, but I won't forget this one, promise. And for those who have started following this story, thanks so much! I will promise to keep you all happy. *bows* Now, on to this epic chapter, shall we?**

Malfoy waited at the door with Dumbledore, waiting for Potter to arrive...at some point would be nice, thought Malfoy but kept quiet, listening for the rolling of a trunk, but heard nothing, leaning back on to the wall.

"No offense, Professor, but if he doesn't show up within the next minute, I'm le-"

The sound of running and the trunk sound he had been hoping wouldn't come, began to echo off the walls and Dumbledore smiled softly, watching as Harry appeared, looking a bit flustered.

"Sorry, I'm late, sir. I had a run in with one of the false steps..."

Dumbledore grinned, nodding. "It's alright, Harry. I think you two will have some small issues on you being late, but I hope you two are mature enough to work through it together."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, scoffing as he recollected his trunk beside the wall, glancing at Dumbledore expectantly, his silver eyes filled with so many emotions, but the hard exterior kept him from showing it well.

Dumbledore sighed. "United Forces."

With that, the portriat swung open, and Malfoy momentarily blanched at the thought of having to use that password. So this was to unite them, in hopes that they will take down Voldemort together. Well, he'll be majorly disappointed when they don't, now wouldn't he?

Harry lead the way in, looking around to see their house colors had been clashed together, making a sickly looking commons area, that looked almost like christmas has thrown up all over the place. There was an armchair next to the fire place and a loveseat sofa, which he was sure they would NEVER be occupying together. For a moment, Harry felt a sting in his heart at the thought, but he just brushed it off. It had to be the atmosphere. It was because he missed bunking with Ron and all, had to be.

They moved further in, and saw that there was only one hallway. Malfoy crossed his fingers as he moved through the hallway that they at least had their own rooms, but alas, his hopes were demolished when he saw one door at the end of the hall, glancing back at Dumbledore in hatred.

He whispered a string of cuss words at him, before opening the door, Harry moving in behind him silently. There were two beds on opposite sides of the room, one adorning the colors of Slytherin and the other with the colors of Griffyndor. Next to each bed was a small nightstand each with a reading lap on top. They each had a dresser and each had a desk so they could work on their work in privacy, then there was a door leading obviously to the bathroom, which they would also share.

"Goodnight, boys!" Dumbledore called to them, before seeming to disappear.

Both boys glared at each other for a moment, before they each went to grab their trunks, silently putting away their stuff, until Malfoy cleared his throat.

"Potter, i'm going to go take a shower, don't you dare walk in."

Harry held his hands up in surrender, watching Malfoy slowly move to the bathroom. When he was sure that Malfoy had the water going, he pulled out the Maulder's Map, tapping it with his wand, quickly spewing out I solemnly swear I'm up to no good, before opening to figure out if this place was on it.

He smirked when he saw Ron's name literally on top of Hermiones in the Griffyndor's common room, before he began to search for his and Malfoy's names...which seem to not exist anymore. He sighed, whispering Mischief Managed just as he heard the faucets turn off.

He placed it back into his trunk hurriedly, but calmed his movements as he pushed his trunk underneath his bed. He glanced up to see a sight that made his stomach flip.

Malfoy had come out of the bathroom, in just a towel, his body glistening with water droplets, his pink lips catching the water dripping from his platnium blonde hair, and what they failed to catch, fell down his neck, acrossed a defined Adam's apple, and onto a rock hard chest, that seemed to be chiseled from the finest marble. Harry's eyes traveled down, to see that his abs curved down into that legendary 'V' and that's where the towel hid what he wanted to see.

He shook himself from his thoughts, moving up onto his bed to hide his new flushed face, berading himself for thinking such bad things, shaking as he covered his face. he was glad that he turned away, because it didn't sound at all like Malfoy went to the bathroom to change, but he heard him get into bed after a few, and for his breathing to ease out.

Harry tried to calm himself... he needed a girlfriend...and for this feeling to stop. Why had he been turned on by malfoy of all people? Fucking aye...

**A/N: Fini with this chapter. What did ya think? Smut soon...then a curse and kidnapping? Oh no! Update soon, see y'all later, and all of those who followed, *hands you a virtual cookie.* ~Broken Blades-13**


	4. A Spark of Lust

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter is really really really short, but I wanted to update, and kinda lead you guys into what will happen soon. Thank you to all my viewers. i promise, soon i will put up a longer chapter, but until then, I will do short little posts. I hate that I'm not able to type as much as I want to *sad face* I do love you guys so, I will write much more. I'm sorry.**

**I like comments, so if you kinda want to help with the story ideas, let me know. Soon, more sexy fun times, and why there's a new romance brewing... an evil plot? **

**Or maybe just a way to "unite forces."? *evil smirk* Dumbledore may be behind this... or Voldy, but you won't know! Muhahahahahaha. **

**Enjoy this chapter, a lot! The first part is um...interesting.**

"You like it rough, don't you, Potter?"

Harry moaned, closing his eyes as Malfoy's hands moved around his waist, beginning to pump against his erect cock. Harry writhed under him, but Malfoy had control, thrusting up again into him, trying to find his treasure. Harry was shaking, trying his hardest not to cum before Malfoy.

"I...can't...ah, I can't hold b-back... Draco!"

He mewled out his name as he soiled the sheets and Malfoy's hand, inadvertantly clenching oto Malfoy's thick cock, making him cum too.

"oh... Draco..."

Harry woke with a start, knowing he hadn't been quiet when he glanced up from his pillows, seeing Malfoy's eyes wide and open, staring at him through the faint light coming in from the moon.

"Potter..." he whispered out.

He groaned. "W-what did I say?"

Malfoy's eyes wouldn't go down in size. "Y...you moaned out m-my name."

Harry pulled the pillow out from under his head, and covered his face with it, groaning into the pillow. "Sorry...er...dream."

He felt something press onto his shoulder, and he glanced up to see Malfoy next to him. "What kind of d-dream, Potter...?"

He didn't have to ask, he could see the tight bulge even through the blanket. Harry glanced up at the ceiling just as a spark danced over the cement. As soon as it disappeared, something crashed against his lips.

His eyes widened, finding it was soft, and fit the contours perfectly. His eyes focused to see that it was Malfoy's lips, and he was kissing him...

Malfoy...his Draco.

**A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL PLOTS BREWING IN MY MIND! I LOVE THIS STORY, AND I WIL POST.**

**WHY AM I STILL TALKING IN CAPS? **

**Sorry, I guess I need sleep...hehe. See ya guys soon. Review please!~Broken Blades-13**


	5. Cumming to Terms

** Hey guys, I know i'm updating with such short chapters, but i am trying! I'm sorry! Hope you enjoy this chapter. WARNING THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, DON'T!**

It took Harry a long time to pull back, his lips swollen from Draco's perfect teeth, but just as he got air, there was another spark across the ceiling, and Draco's mouth attacked his again. He slightly pushed him back.

"M...Draco, I c..can't breathe!"

Draco grinned, slowly moving onto the bed, before sucking hard on his neck. Harry moaned, closing his eyes, his hand coming up to entangle in Draco's blonde tufts.

"B-better..."

Draco subconsciously wanted to stop, but he couldn't. It was like a pull was stopping him from doing so, so his body acted for him, his hand reaching down to Harry's pants, grabbing a hold of his cock. Harry gasped through moaning.

"D-d-draco...ahh!"

His head fell back as Draco began to stroke him through his pants, making Harry harden nearly instantly. Draco growled, and ripped Harry's shirt open and off, his tongue and teeth now attacking at his nipple, pulling the pink nub in and out of his mouth.

Harry finally caught some sense, reaching his hand slowly up to grab at Draco's crotch, earning a raspy moan in return, before the blonde moved to the other nipple. Harry was shaking as he began to pump against Draco's cock.

He pulled back, slipping his hands into Harry's waistband, quickly stripping him of his boxers and pants. Draco stared lustfully at Harry's long, beautiful cock, before glancing up at the boy.

"Relax."

Harry nodded, just as Draco's soft lips wrapped around the head. "D-draco...nnnngh!"

Draco slowly slid him further into his mouth, his hand coming up to stroke what he couldn't take into his mouth, beginning to bob his head up and down.

Harry cried out in pleasure, closing his eyes as his fingers wove up into Draco's hair, his legs shakily wrapping over his shoulders. Draco's tongue began to glide over every inch of his cock, pausing over the slit to lap at the pre-cum.

"Oh, f-fuck! D-draco, p-p-please...f-fuck me!"

Draco's fingers came up to his lips, and Harry began to suck at them, coating them in a thick layer of saliva. Just as he finished, he felt Draco beginning to reposition him, so Harry's entrance was in full view.

Harry relaxed, but as soon as the first finger intruded him, he tensed up, trying to ignore the urge to just pull away from him.

"Relax, P..Harry!"

Harry felt his other hand come up to stroke him again, and he closed his eyes, focusing on that instead of the fingers...until he slid another finger in, beginning to scissor him open. "O-oh fuck, that hurts!"

Draco huffed, and continued on, watching as the boy settled down after a few long moments, beginning to mewed for more, making Draco began to twitch in anticipation. Draco dug in a little deeper, beginning to search for his sweet spot.

He knew he found it when Harry bucked up...hard.

Harry was begging for him to just enter him, to take him...and that's what he did.

Draco stripped from his remaining clothes, slipping his cock towards Harry's entrance, slicking it up with a bit of his own saliva before driving in, hard, into him, filling him in seconds rather then going slow, stopping to let Harry adjust to the intrusion. Harry was whinning in pain, but nodded his head, knowing the key to pleasure was the movement.

Draco began to rock in and out of the boy, slowly feeling the tense boy relax. Draco repositioned him so that he could find his most treasured spot.

"F-faster, please Draco."

He groaned and began to comply, feeling sometthing rise in the pit of his stomach. He began to go deeper until Harry bucked harder, and he knew he was finding the right spot. he pounded into it, and began to pump Harry's shaft.

"S-s-so close, H-harry... I can't ah hold back~"

Harry smiled, and his eyes lulled back as they both came together, Draco filling Harry and some spilling out.

Draco collapsed onto Harry, and they both slowly drifted into sleep, not caring to disconnect or to clean up. They were content like this...

**FINALLY SMUT! REVIEW PWEASE~Broken Blades-13**


	6. Notice from Author

**OMG YOU GUYS, I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THIS STORY ANYMORE!**

**I AM QUITE LITERALLY DRAWING A BLANK WITH IT FOR THE MOMENT**

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE FOR THE TIME BEING, THIS ONE WILL BE PUT ON A TEMPERARY HIATUS! I NEED TO GET A MOJO GOING ON THIS AGAIN!**

**I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**~Broken Blades-13**


End file.
